


Harry Styles Lassos the Moon

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, harry styles lassos the moon, lourry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czy to jest to, Louis? To jest to, czego chcesz? Księżyc? Powiedz tylko słowo, a zarzucę dookoła niego lasso i ściągnę go tutaj! Hej. To świetny pomysł. Podaruję ci księżyc, Louis.</p><p>Albo</p><p>Harry nie wie, co podarować Louisowi na Boże Narodzenie, a księżyc wygląda dziś pięknie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Styles Lassos the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Styles Lassos the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102650) by [CatheRinRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatheRinRin/pseuds/CatheRinRin). 



> Ten shot jest najsłodszym shotem, jaki kiedykolwiek czytałam i mam nadzieję, że pokochacie go równie mocno, jak ja, trochę żałuję, że nie znalazłam go przed świętami, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

To nie tak, że Harry nie wie, co lubi Louis. Harry mógłby wymienić wszystkie ulubione rzeczy Louisa, jak to, że lubi poranną herbatę, albo to, w jaki sposób może spędzić dosłownie cały dzień leżąc na kanapie i oglądając filmy, lub grać w nogę, w zależności od nastroju. Wie, jak Louis uwielbia jedzenie, które dla niego gotuje, zna wszystkie jego ulubione zespoły i piosenki, jego ulubione buty i markę jego szamponu. Harry mógłby powiedzieć milion rzeczy o Louisie, mógłby rozmawiać o tym godzinami, o tym, jak Louis kocha przytulanie późno w nocy, lub jak cieszy się miłą, małą imprezą z owocowym alkoholem, piwem i wódką, w zależności od nastroju. Wie, że Louis lubi romantyczne, tandetne gesty (nawet, jeśli się do tego nie przyzna). I wie, że Louis uwielbia się popisywać i mówić całemu światu o tym, jak bardzo go kocha (odkąd w końcu powiedzieli wszystkim o swoim związku, nie zamykał się, jeśli chodziło o tę sprawę).

Ale jest jedna rzecz, której Harry nie wie, a mianowicie - co Louis chciałby na Boże Narodzenie.

Kocha Louis ponad życie, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Tak naprawdę, Harry szczerze wierzy, że potrzebuje Louisa bardziej niż powietrza. Mógłby po prostu żyć Louisem, miałby swojego własnego chłopca dostarczającego mu tlen i to byłoby w porządku. I on naprawdę chce kupić mu prezent, ale nie wie, co.

Co mógłby dać osobie, która mogłaby dostać cokolwiek by tylko zapragnęła? Seks już raz był (zwłaszcza, że dał go Louisowi w zeszłym roku). Z urodzinami to nie było takie trudne. Nawet, jeżeli to było w Wigilię, wiedział, że Louis myślał o dostaniu zegarka i to było proste dla Harry’ego, żeby kupić mu go i dać jako miłą niespodziankę urodzinową.

Ale z Bożym Narodzeniem, dosłownie z godziną, może więcej, Harry nie ma żadnego prezentu i szuka jakiejś opcji.Patrzy na Louisa, chłopak siedzi na kanapie w swojej aureoli wspaniałości, ziewa i popija gorącą herbatę. Harry sądzi, że Louis Tomlinson jest najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie ze swoimi pierzastymi włosami, niebieskimi oczami, szlachecką skórą i idealnym tyłkiem. Czuje się szczęściarzem, wielkim, wielkim szczęściarzem, bo ma tego pięknego człowieka w swoim życiu. Co jest także powodem, dlaczego czuje się zdenerwowany, patrząc teraz na miłość swojego życia.

I oczywiście Louis zauważa, że coś przeszkadza Harry’emu. Louis jest tak dopasowany do jego emocji, każdy ruch, każda myśli, to oczywiste, że Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry ma coś na głowie. Patrzy na Harry’ego, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą, kiedy pyta zainteresowanym głosem. - Harry, co się dzieje? To Wigilia, nie wspominając o moich urodzinach, powinieneś być szczęśliwy!

Harry posyła mu słaby uśmiech. Chce być szczęśliwy, naprawdę chce. To jest po prostu trudne, kiedy czuje się, jakby nie był dobry dla Louisa, nie dając mu tego, na co zasłużył. Gdyby tylko mógł, dałby Louisowi cały świat.

Ale z całego świata, nadal nie wie, co dać mu na święta.

Stawia na szczerość. Po tym wszystkim, powiedzenie swojemu partnerowi, że nie masz dla niego prezentu na święta jest najgorszą rzeczą do przyznania, ale byłoby gorzej, gdyby czekał do Bożego Narodzenia, żeby go o tym poinformować. Podchodzi do okna, bo nie jest na tyle silny, żeby powiedzieć mu to w twarz, to, jak strasznym chłopakiem był w tym roku. Patrzy na śnieg padający na ziemię, ciemne niebo i gwiazdy, jaśniejące jak świąteczne lampki. I widzi księżyc, okrągły, pełny, piękny i lśniący.

Dla Harry’ego zawsze było coś kojącego w księżycu.

Czuje Louisa, owijającego ramiona wokół jego talii i chowającego głowę w jego plecach. Może poczuć małe pocałunki na kręgosłupie i sposób, w jaki niewielki brzuszek Louisa dociska się do jego pleców, kocha go tak bardzo, że to aż boli. To te wyjątkowe chwile, jak ta, sprawiają, że Harry pamięta, jak bardzo kocha swojego Louisa. Jak wdzięczny jest, że spotkał Louisa dawno temu w tej łazience, za One Direction, że przebrnęli przez te wszystkie kłamstwa i ciężkie momenty… żeby wreszcie być tutaj, w swoim własnym domu, razem świętując i będąc zaakceptowani, kiedy właśnie odrzucenia bali się najbardziej.

\- Nie mogłem wymyślić nic, co mógłbym dać ci na Boże Narodzenie… - Harry wzdycha, a jego uścisk na parapecie zacieśnia się. Nienawidzi tego, że musi powiedzieć to głośno, ponieważ przytłaczające poczucie winy staje się dla niego, jak nóż, przecinający masło. Nie może znieść myśli, że nie podaruje nic Louisowi. Wie, że to głupie i dziecinne, cokolwiek. Fakt, że czuję się, jakby nie znał Louisa wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wymyślić jedną rzecz, frustruje go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przepraszam, Boo… Ale po prostu nie mogłem wymyślić czegoś, co by ci się podobało, albo czegoś, czego byś pragnął…

Louis milczy przez chwilę, aż jego uścisk na talii Harry’ego się rozluźnia. To sprawia, że młodszy zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił strasznego błędu, skoro Louis jest zdenerwowany, bo Harry jest jego chłopakiem od siedmiu lat, przyjacielem od ośmiu i nie potrafi nawet wymyślić jednej rzeczy, którą Louis mógłby chcieć na święta. Może poczuć w swoim brzuchu, jak Louis poprawia zegarek na swoim nadgarstku, ten, który Harry podarował mu na urodziny kilka dni temu, bo ‘absolutnie nie mógł się doczekać, aby mu go dać’, ale Harry po prostu chciał się upewnić, że Louis go sobie nie kupi. Praktycznie może usłyszeć słowa przetwarzane w głowie swojego chłopaka, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry nic dla niego nie ma, a to sprawia, że serce Harry’ego boli, jak nigdy wcześniej. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, to zawiedzenie Louisa, a czuje, że właśnie to zrobił.

Chwilę później czuje, jak Louis go puszcza i odchodzi, więc odwraca się i patrzy, jak Louis podchodzi do choinki i zabiera małe pudełko spod niej, gdzie są schowane wszystkie prezenty dla Louisa i rodziny Harry’ego, i trzyma je w dłoniach. Czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny, wiedząc, że to, co jest w tym pudełku, Louis kupił dla niego. Patrzy jak jego chłopak podchodzi do niego z troskliwym uśmiechem, który łamie mu serce jeszcze bardziej, bo idealny Anioł idzie do niego i wręcza mu małe, ozdobne pudełko. Jest na nim niebieski brokat, mały księżyc i srebrny łuk na górze, i Harry wie, że cokolwiek jest w tym pudełku, absolutnie to pokocha. I nienawidzi tego, chce płakać, bo nie mógł zrobić tego samego dla jedynej osoby, która się dla niego liczy.

\- Boże, Lou, tak mi przykro. - Zaczyna, starając się ukryć drżenie w głosie. - Przepraszam, wiem, że jestem po prostu najgorszym-

\- Harry. - Louis przerywa surowym tonem, który przypomina Harry’emu matkę karcącą swoje dziecko. Uśmiech nie opuszcza twarzy Louisa, a Harry nie rozumie, dlaczego, bo Louis powinien być zły. - Nawet nie zaczynaj mi z tym, że jesteś najgorszym chłopakiem, albo z dołowaniem się, albo jakimś innym głupim gównem. Bo naprawdę nie jesteś, kochanie. - Louis chichocze z błyskiem w swoich pięknych, niebieskich oczach i Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, że po tych wszystkich latach śmiech i uśmiech Louisa wciąż zatrzymuje mu dech w piersiach.

Ramiona Louisa są otwarte i podaje Harry’emu pudełko, składając jego palce tak, że Harry trzyma niewielkie opakowanie. Spogląda w dół, obserwując małe dłonie Louisa umieszczone w jego dużych. I to mogłoby się wydawać niewygodne lub dziwne, jak bardzo różniły się ich dłonie. Ale Harry nigdy nie czuł, że pasuje tak idealnie do kogoś innego w całym swoim życiu. I to jest tym, co sprawia, że tak trudno jest mu po prostu przyjąć prezent od Louisa i nie dać mu niczego w zamian.

\- Och, Lou, nie mogę-

\- Och, tak, możesz. - Louis wtrąca. - Możesz i to zrobisz. Naprawdę sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie jakiś głupi prezent świąteczny, H?

Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawia się nadąsana mina. - Mnie obchodzi.

Louis uśmiecha się, a jego uśmiech sprawia, że jego oczy się marszczą i Harry to kocha. - I właśnie o to chodzi. Teraz otwórz pudełko, Styles.

I cóż, to sprawia, że na jego twarzy pojawia się mały uśmiech. Tak szybko, jak długie palce Harry’ego otwierają pudełko i zdejmują bibułkę, a on w końcu odrywa wzrok od tych pięknych, niebieskich oczu, zagląda do pudełka, żeby zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

Harry prawie zaczyna płakać, kiedy wyciąga to z pudełka.

To niewielki, srebrny medalion z HL wygrawerowanym kursywą z tyłu i jednym słowem z przodu.

Forever.

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy to nie będzie trochę zbyt tandetne. - Louis zaczyna, nerwowo przesuwając swoje nogi tam i z powrotem, i uśmiecha się. - Ale wiem, że lubisz tego typu rzeczy i cóż, chciałem zdobyć jedną z nich dla ciebie. Podoba ci się?

Harry bierze Louisa w ramiona, przytulając go mocno i nie chce już nigdy go wypuszczać. Słowa nie mogą opisać tego, jak bardzo kocha Louisa. Jak codziennie czuje się błogosławiony, albo kiedy za każdym razem, kiedy Louis go całuje, jego kolana robią się jak z waty, a on zaczyna fruwać, w tym samym czasie. - Och, Lou. - Całuje go w policzek, kącik ust i w usta. Trzyma go blisko, co chwilę składając pocałunki na jego wargach. - Kocham cię. - Pocałunek. - Jest idealny. - Kolejny pocałunek. - Ty jesteś idealny.

Louis chichocze, odsuwając się od szalonych pocałunków i wygląda przez okno. - Och, przestań! Cieszę się, że to kochasz, skarbie, ale naprawdę, pozwól mi oddychać.

Louis śmieje się bez tchu. Ale jest również zapierający dech w piersi. Harry czuje, że nie może oddychać, nie, kiedy Louis wygląda tak pięknie, śmiejąc się, uśmiechając i patrząc przez okno na śnieg, gwiazdy i księżyc. Jest piękny, pełen życia, energiczny, tak jak pierwszego dnia, kiedy Harry go zobaczył. Może trochę się zmienił, dojrzał, dorósł. Ale Louis ciągle jest taki sam, idealny człowiek do spotkania po raz pierwszy w pustej łazience. Harry przez chwilę myśli, że Louis jest jeszcze piękniejszy zimą, lub na tle nocnego nieba, czy nawet w pełni księżyca.

Ponieważ księżyc jest komfortowy, a Louis jest jak dom.

Harry podchodzi do niego od tyłu, po założeniu medalionu na swoją szyję i umieszcza swoje dłonie na doskonałych biodrach Louisa. Pochyla się, żeby całować szyję starszego chłopaka w ciszy i patrzy, jak powieki Louisa trzepoczą i zamykają się w odbiciu szyby. Uśmiech osadza się na jego twarzy, a przestronne westchnienie Louisa, zapiera dech w piesi Harry’ego, kiedy ciasno go trzyma. Louis mówi cicho, otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć z powrotem na niebo. - Księżyc wygląda dziś niewiarygodnie pięknie…

I wtedy do głowy Harry’ego wkrada się pomysł.

Pochyla się do ucha Louisa, szepcząc cicho. - Czy to jest to, czego chcesz, Louis? Tego chcesz? Ty…

Louis odwraca głowę w jego stronę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy Harry’ego, dając swojemu chłopakowi całą swoją uwagę. Harry uśmiecha się, a jego dołeczki pokazują się, jest taki podekscytowany.

\- Chcesz księżyc? - Harry pyta poważnie, unosząc dłoń z biodra Louisa i wskazując na pełnego, okrągłego, żółtego satelitę a niebie. Uśmiecha się jak idiota, gubiąc się w błękicie oczu Louisa. - Powiedz tylko słowo, a zarzucę dookoła niego lasso i ściągnę go tutaj!

Louis śmieję się, kiedy Harry całuje go w policzek, przesuwając się żartobliwie w ramionach swojego młodszego chłopaka, kiedy ten udaje, że rzuca lassem przez okno. To szaleństwo, że po tych wszystkich latach Harry i Louis nie dorośli do siebie w ogóle. Tylko ich miłość była coraz silniejsza. Z kumpli z zespołu, do najlepszych przyjaciół. Z najlepszych przyjaciół do współlokatorów. Ze współlokatorów do kochanków.

Z kochanków, do bratnich dusz.

Harry uspokaja się, patrząc na piękne cechy Louisa, jako mężczyznę, ma teraz 26 lat i wpatruje się w niebo. - Hej… - Jego głos jest niski i słodki, jak jedwab, a jego oczy migoczą, przesuwając się z ust Louisa, przez nos, na policzki i oczy. - To świetny pomysł…

Harry czuje, że mógłby to zrobić, jeśli miałby przy sobie Louisa.

\- Podaruję ci księżyc, Louis.

Louis uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, patrząc na naturalnego satelitę i jest po prostu piękny. - Dobra!

Odwraca się, żeby napotkać wzrok Harry’ego i młodszy chłopak może usłyszeć jego oddech i wydaję się, że bez względu, ile razy Harry na niego patrzy, jakby był najpiękniejszym stworzeniem Boga w historii, nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai. Także bez względu na to, ile razy Harry mówi mu, że to prawda.

\- …Co później? - Louis szepcze spokojnie, kiedy jego oczy przebiegają z oczu Harry’ego, na jego usta, nos i dołeczki w oszołomieniu.

\- Cóż, - Harry przełyka sucho, czując palenie w brzuchu i lekkość na sercu. - Potem możesz go połknąć. - mówi, obserwując rozszerzone źrenice Louisa i krystalicznie niebieskie tęczówki. Wie, że to głupie, ale czuje się dobrze, wyobrażając sobie, jak będzie wyglądał Louis, cały pełny i błyszczący, praktycznie w ciąży z księżycem. - I cały się rozprzestrzeni, spójrz… promienie księżyca, - Harry chwyta dłoń Louis, muskając jego palce. - będą promieniowały z twoich palców i stóp…

Dłoń Harry’ego przesuwa się z palców Louisa, na jego kasztanowe włosy. Miękkie i błyszczące nici. - A końcówki twoich włosów i-

Nagle Louis wygląda tak, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu i marszczy brwi na Harry’ego.

\- Za dużo mówię?

Louis kiwa głową, dając swojemu chłopakowi pocałunek w policzek, żeby go uspokoić. - Kocham to, Harry.

Oczy Louisa spoglądają na srebrny łańcuszek na piersi Harry’ego a jego dłoń wędruje w górę, żeby go złapać. Patrzy na niego z uśmiechem, kochając sposób, w jaki wygląda na jego mężczyźnie, jak i sposób, w jaki świeci na jego zawsze bladą skórę.

\- Kocham ciebie, Harry.

I Harry go całuje, chwytając delikatnie jego twarz i pieszcząc jego usta. Jego duża dłoń obejmuję większą część głowy Louisa, ale on to lubi, lubi to w ten sposób, w jaki może umieścić kciuk na jego brodzie, a resztę palców na włosach. Całują się pospiesznie przez jakiś czas, dopóki Louis się nie odsuwa i zatrzymuje, stojąc na palcach, wciskając głowę w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.

\- Księżyc brzmi świetnie, Harry, ale mam już wszystko, czego chciałem.

Harry uśmiecha się, patrząc na odbicie na zaśnieżonym oknie. - Naprawdę, co to takiego?

Czuje, jak ramiona Louisa owijają się dookoła niego jeszcze mocniej.

\- To.


End file.
